


HEVrey Lifting

by NiamhofTirnanOg



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR but the AI are Self Aware
Genre: (He’s fine tho don’t worry), Accidental edging, Begging, Jack Off HEV suit function is Canon, Let Benrey be a feral little bastard alien, M/M, Major Injury mention, Possessed HEV suit, Slight Possessiveness, Sub Gordon moments, Teasing, The healing power of HL med stations, The magic of Morphine, Under-negotiated Kink, gay thoughts, heavy denial, mention of drugs and overdosing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhofTirnanOg/pseuds/NiamhofTirnanOg
Summary: Prompt that inspired this: Benrey IS the HEV suit. And yes, it does jerk Gordon off.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 17
Kudos: 374





	HEVrey Lifting

**Author's Note:**

> God bless you horny server for enabling my bullshit. A nice short(6069 words is short right?) break from my Virus!Benrey fic while I figure all that stuff out. 
> 
> This is for you 🦀🍎. Hope you enjoy~
> 
> Edit: I guess AO3 counts words differently, because the word count I tried so hard to preserve is different on here. RIP.

Gordan slammed the front panel of the HEV suit, cursing. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get the damn thing  _ off _ .

The science team had found a nice, somewhat clean bathroom, and Gordon was desperate to clean off all the blood and grime and mysterious green goo that he was collecting like a kid collected Pokémon cards. Gordon needed shower,  _ badly _ . 

He was eyeing up his crowbar as a last resort, when a voice spoke up.

“Mm, whatcha doing there, you uh, vandalising company property? Gonna need to see your passport.” The guard enunciated with a loud pop of his lips. Gordon saw red. 

**_Benrey_ ** .

“For the last  _ fuuuuuckinng _ time, I do not have my  **FUCKING** passport, when are you going to get that through that thick fucking helmet of yours?!” Gordon whirled around, crowbar in hand, just about ready to go to town on the man. 

But he was alone. 

“...Benrey?”

“Hurry up already Gordon, we don’t have all day! I estimate we have until 6 hours until we make it to the Lambda Lab!” Coomer boomed from the next room. 

Bubby peered around the corner, and snapped at him. “Who the hell are you talking to?”

“Uh, Bubby, did you see where Benrey went…?”

“Benrey? Fuck no”

Coomer joined Bubby.

“Alas, it’s such a shame, but we had to leave poor Benrey behind. I miss him every day Gordon!” 

Right… Benrey had died (again) at some point, and hadn’t bothered them for a while. Gordon had grown used to his “respawns” by this point, barely fazed by the man's regular returns from death, ready to see the man pop up at any time. 

“Mr Freeman, Benrey hasn’t joined back up with us yet! I’m sure he will soon :)” Tommy joined the duo, his tall frame hunched over the two. 

But hadn’t he heard…?

No, maybe the stress was getting to him. 

“Right, uh yeah, let’s, let’s get going.”

Gordon took one last mournful look at the working shower facilities, before stomping off towards the science team.

“Gordon, I predict we have 10 more hours until we reach the Lambda Lab!”

“Of course Dr Coomer, whatever you say bud.”

Gordon absentmindedly patted Coomer on the shoulder, and brushed past, ignoring Bubby’s jab about how slow he was. This was gonna be a long day. 

——

The walkways in Black Mesa must not have been built up to code, no matter what Tommy said. Why else had most of them collapsed? 

Gordon overlooked the large gap between platforms and gulped. It wasn’t the first time he and the rest of the science team had been forced to parkour across death defying heights, but it never got any easier. Gordon blinked, and his vision began to shift. 

He backed away from the edge, legs wobbling. 

“Uuuh, anybody wanna go first?”

He smiled weakly, sweat dripping down his forehead. He was just glad Benrey wasn’t here to taunt him. 

“I’ll go first, Doctor Pussy!”

Coomer cheerfully exclaimed, before bounding over the edge with one leap.

“Man, those power legs are really something…”

Gordon watched him go, impressed.

Tommy was up next, turning to face Gordon, he flapped his arms in excitement, one hand still tightly gripping his pistol, and nodded his head jerkily at him, smiling, before taking a running leap, flitting from platform to platform. The man was fast, and had quick reflexes. Maybe he was onto something about all that soda making you “see faster”? In any case, Gordon was glad to have Tommy on the team. His quick trigger finger had saved his ass on multiple occasions. Across the way, Gordon saw Tommy make it to the other side, and sighed in relief. Two down, two to go.

Beside him, Bubby snorted. 

“Fuck, I don’t want to be stuck here with you. Later loser.”

...And like that he was off. 

Neither possessing the power legs of Coomer, or the light footedness of Tommy, watching Bubby make his way across the large void was… painful.

Gordon was aware of every little move the man made, terrified that at any moment he would misstep, and plummet to his death. When the old scientist had finally made it to safety, he let out the breath he had been holding. 

The others waved to him from across the gap, and beckoned him over.

“M-Mr Freeman! Come on over, it’s, it’s not that bad, it’s like, it’s like playing Hopscotch :)!”

Hopscotch where the penalty for fucking up is death. Tommy always knew how to liven things up.

“We don’t have all day Gordon!”

Bubby yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth. 

“Come along now Gordon!” Coomer joined in, voice booming off the walls. “If you require assistance, I can help you across this platforming section for 5 play coins!”

“I don’t think I have that many…” Gordon mumbled, as he tried to pump himself up, pacing back and forth across the floor, heavy boots making a satisfying  _ thunk  _ with each step. It did little to calm him. 

“Ok, I got this, I can do this, Gordon  _ Sprint.” _

Rearing back, he gave himself a little room to build up speed, and he jumped. Those few seconds of air time were enough to make Gordons heart pulse, quickening it’s pace, making his chest feel like it was about to explode. A burning, boiling heat clawed through his torso, lighting his nerves aflame, making the air whipping past him feel like knives on what little exposed skin he had. He didn’t dare look down. 

When he landed, bent knees absorbing the impact, a shockwave of relief burst through him, and he laughed, hysterically. 

“Jesus, that, hooooooly fuck, that’s never gonna get old huh.” He said, panting slightly. He reached up to wipe the sweat off his brow, and grimaced when he saw how much left he had to jump across before he made it over to the others. 

Oooh boy. 

Thankfully, after making the initial jump, Gordon was able to make the rest without too much down time in between, though the jeers from Bubby did little to help his confidence, Tommy more than made up for it with his endless cries of support. Coomer, of course, was off in his own little world, punching a wall, and muttering the occasional “HELLo Gordon!”, and rarely stopping to comment on the inefficiency of regular “non power” legs. Gordon supposed he did have to agree with him on that one. 

Finally, Gordon had just one more jump to make before he was back on the relative safety of (mostly) solid ground, and back with the rest of the Science Team.

He was feeling cocky, well, almost. 

Mostly he was just excited about the idea of not having to do this again for a while. He really hoped they wouldn’t come across any more gaping pits of death after this. 

With his luck, they probably would, but hey, a man can dream. 

He gulped in a large breath of air, and just as he dove off the edge-

“Hey, don’t fuck this up.” And god, Benrey sounded  _ close _ , like he was talking into his ear.

He faltered, the familiar voice throwing him off, and he felt himself  _ fall.  _ His heart jolted, freezing, ice spreading through his veins at the paralysing realisation that he was going to  _ die _ , and that there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He could see the startled, horrified faces of Tommy, Coomer and Bubby as if in slow motion, Coomer trying to extend his arms out, but it was already too late. 

Gordon fell, and fell, and fell. 

  
  


——

  
  


Gordon should have been surprised when he came to. His last few seconds of thought before sudden blissful unconsciousness were a whirlwind of panic over his upcoming demise. He tried to be grateful as he sat up, and hissed in pain. He was sure the HEV suit was about to inform him of a major injury but-

“Yo uh, you fucked up huh. Umm, big bone break detected. Beep Beep.”

-Instead, the voice of  _ Benrey _ spilled out of the suit's speakers. 

What. 

The fuck.

“Benrey?! Where the FU-  _ hnnnng-“  _ Gordon, by reflex geared up to yell at the man, but crumpled over, unable to speak through the agony coursing through him. Yep. He was sure at least a few of his bones were broken, if not like, all of them. 

“Fuuuuuuck, where- why isn’t the suit…?”

Gordon wheezed out. Usually, the suit would have pumped him full of enough morphine for him able to shrug the pain off, so why…?

“Uh, whuh?”

Through the suit's speakers, the man almost sounded  _ bored. _

“The- the, the morphine, why-?”

He choked out, struggling to breathe through what he really hoped were not cracked ribs. 

Benrey took a while to register Gordon’s words, and then he spoke again 

“Ohhh shit, this thing not do it automatically? My bad.”

Gordon wanted to puzzle over the statement, but he couldn’t focus over the haze of pain.

He whimpered, and hoped to God Benrey wouldn’t neg him over it. He probably would, the bastard. 

Gordon felt himself begin to drift away, a tidal wave of pain overcoming him, numb to his surroundings. 

“Shit, hold up, I think I got it.”

Dimly, he could still hear Benrey, but struggled to parse the noise into something he could understand. 

“Hey, uhh, stay with me man, almost figured this thing out.”

Maybe it would be ok if he closed his eyes and took a nap? Yeah, a nap sounded good right now. 

Gordons eyelids drooped, and he drowned out the irritating noise coming from… somewhere. It didn’t matter. If he let himself drift off, he wouldn’t feel the pain anymore. He wouldn’t feel anything. That sounded nice. That sounded  _ real _ nice. He ignored the part of his brain screaming at him to stay awake, and let his eyes close. 

He had almost started to drift off when a sudden stabbing pain in his back made him cry out, suddenly jerked back into alertness. 

With sudden clarity, he realised it must be the morphine being administered, and sighed in relief, as the soothing effects washed through his aching body. Whatever cocktail of drugs the scientists had inserted into the suit, it sure worked quickly. 

“Take a fucking uh, sip babe.”

Benrey sounded… smug? Gordon immediately hated it. 

“Fuck off Benrey. Where the hell are you, anyway, why does it sound like you’re in the HEV suit?”

“Uh, because I am, idiot?”

Gordon rotated this reply in his brain for a bit before it registered. Then it clicked.

“hOW the FUCK, did you get in my suit?!

“Uhhh, idk, how did you get your suit in me?”

“That- that doesn't make any sense dude?!”

“Yeah it does, concept too difficult for little Doctorman? Dr Freeman need to give back his Pee Aitch Dee? Hope you kept the receipt and the box it came in.”

Ok, no, this was bullshit. Gordon wasn’t gonna humour this crock of bullshit. Grabbing onto some nearby debris, he gingerly stood up, very aware of how fucked his body was underneath the haze of painkillers. He needed to stop arguing with Benrey, and find a med station, stat.

He took a tentative step, and when he didn’t immediately collapse into a puddle on the floor, took another. He could do this. Just ignore Benrey, find a med station, and then regroup with the Science Team. EZ, GG, a JustinTv streamer might even say. 

Just Ignore the fact that Benrey is in your suit, and could really fuck things up. Don’t think about it.  _ Don’t _ . 

“Yooo, we fell pretty far down huh. Gonna have to replay the level, New Game plus it.”

God they- no, HE really did. He wasn’t too sure which part of the facility they were in, but it was wrecked to shit, presumably by the aliens. That or the scientists of this sector had some  _ really _ wild parties. He thought he saw a few dull glow sticks under some upturned tables, and some empty solo cups. Huh. 

He looked up at the ceiling where he must have fallen in. He couldn’t see the platform he fell from. 

...This was probably gonna take a while.

Gordon did his best to navigate the wreckage, party supplies, and corpses(and what might have been a few hungover bodies passed out on the floor, Gordon didn't stop to check) clinging onto the wall where he could, for support.

It was slow going, and Benrey’s non stop talking did little to help pass the time. 

“Fucking, Gordon Slowman hours, ihhh, Gordon Snailman, Gordon… Gordon Slothman.”

“Shut up!” Gordon hissed out.

“I’d like to see you try with half your bones broken, like hell you can get us there faster.”

“Whu- Shit, that a bet?”

“Huh?”

Oh no. Gordon didn’t like that tone of voice.

His muscles involuntarily clenched, and he realised  _ oh wait _ , he wasn’t clenching, the  _ suit _ was. 

Without his consent, the arm of the HEV suit fell away from the wall, and made a thumbs up gesture at Gordon.

_ Oh no _ . 

“Hell yeah, let’s get this bread.” The HEV suit marched on, Gordon helpless to stop it, merely along for the ride. 

“Fucking- get out of my suit! Stop piloting me like I’m some sort of- idk, a mecha or something?!”

“Oh shit Gordos into Gundam?  _ Niiiiiice _ .”

“Neon Genesis Evangelion actually- but, that’s not the point!”

Gordon couldn’t move anything but his mouth, and he made full use of it, arguing, debating, anything short of, god forbid,  _ pleading. _

Benrey moved them quickly through the halls, caring little for bodies blocking their way, stomping over them with a sickening  _ squelch _ . It made Gordon want to gag a little but, but fuck, he’d honestly seen worse since this whole mess had started. He’d  _ done  _ worse.

“Hey, what else can this uh, HEV suit do? It got a cup holder?” Benrey pronounced HEV like heh-Vuh, and if Gordon wasn’t already so infuriated it would have riled him up. As it was, he had pretty much already reached the peak of his sheer hatred for the man. Nothing he could do could top  _ this _ level of bullshit.

“Don’t fucking touch anything, I swear I will  _ end  _ you.” Gordon managed to growl out the warning, too aware of what little he could do to actually stop the man. He gulped, and hoped to whatever gods were out there, that Benrey wouldn’t start figuratively mashing buttons to see what they did. That sounded like a good way to get a drug overdose. He wondered if he died, if Benrey would just, continue to pilot his lifeless corpse around. 

The thought made him laugh. It sounded ugly, and echoed off the walls.

“Oh shit, uh, I don’t think your uh, blood pressure stuff should be this high. That’s bad right?”

If Gordon didn’t know better, he would have almost thought that Benrey sounded _ worried. _ He wasn’t, obviously. Bastard was probably just messing with him. The usual shit. He barely noticed the suit increasing its pace, the hurried slap of boot against cheap linoleum filling the halls. He didn’t know where Benrey was taking them, and he didn’t care as long as it wasn’t into, idk, an ambush or something. Benrey may have had it out for him, but Gordon didn’t think that he would try something like  _ that _ at least.

Gordon only fell out of his rage filled funk when he noticed them stopping, in front of…

“Oh thank FUCK.” Gordon could kiss the med station right now. If he could actually move, that is. 

“Hey uh, you um, gotta say thanks man. Got you here in record time, speed ran that shit.” The tinny speakers crackled as Benrey spoke through them.

“Benrey, I’ll thank you AFTER I get blood back inside me, how’s that, huh? Now, let me GO so I can use the med station already.”

“Tch, so impatient. Fine fine.” 

With a light hiss, Gordon felt the HEV suit relax around him, and he immediately went to grab at the station, sighing, as it healed his wounds. He wasn’t too sure how a med kit could mend everything from fractures and internal bleeding, to radiation and asbestos poisoning, but he wasn’t going to question it. He was just glad he wouldn’t be bleeding out on the floor anytime soon. 

As he let go of the station, he felt lighter, and while he was sure he must be scarred up to shit underneath the suit, he figured it was a worthy trade off for being alive. His mood was improved enough that he felt like he could humour Benrey a little, and “thank” him for his “help”. 

“Phew…right, um, thanks Benrey, for uh, for getting me here quicker.” 

“Hey, no problem, just helping out my bestest buddy.” 

He could practically feel the smugness radiate from the HEV suit. He wasn’t sure how that was possible. He was regretting this already. 

When he felt the limbs of the suit lock up again, the last bit of goodwill in him popped. 

“Oh SON of a-“

“I think uh, I think I should take control from now on, it’s uh, faster n shit. Bestest friend Benrey taking the lead.” 

“Benrey you  _ bastard _ , I fucking take it back,  _ FUCK _ you and  _ FUCK _ the horse you rode in on.”

“Whu- I don’t have a horse.”

Gordon closed his eyes and screamed. He didn’t care if any headcrabs or other alien fucks heard them. He just. Needed. To scream.

“Wow, shit, you need to take a chill pill, is there, like, a button in here for that?”

Benrey didn’t get why Gordon’s heart rate was skyrocketing again. Didn’t he  _ just  _ heal himself? 

What the fuck was up with humans? The little charts and analysis inside the suit did little to explain what any of it actually meant, it might have all just as well been French for all he could understand any of it. 

Apparently Gordon was extremely “stressed”? Why? He had just had his good pal Benrey help him out, why would he get so worked up over that? Ugh. Humans were  _ dumb. _

He eyed a few of the various functions and zeroed in on one labelled under “relief”. Would that do the trick? Might as well fuck around and find out. Boop.

Gordons Scream hour cut off as he began to feel something pulse in his crotch. Oh  _ fuck. _

He had forgotten about that function. Why a bunch of old men had decided to install that function, Gordon truly did not know. With a slight whirr, the suit began to tease at his cock, and  _ holy shit _ did Benrey know what he was doing? Apparently not, Gordon could hear him over the speakers, humming and hawing over… something. 

“What the fuck does this even do man…” 

The man’s voice really should have turned him off, but  _ oh,  _ hearing him speak so close to his ear like this as he was getting off apparently did things to him now. 

Gordon tried to hold back a whimper, as the suit began to pump at his dick. It felt, really, really good, and honestly, Gordon had kind of needed this for awhile now, but hadn’t had the chance to duck into a corner alone for a long time. Would it really be so bad to just… let this happen? 

His breathing began to grow heavy, and he bit his lip. If it wasn’t for Benrey keeping the suit in place, he was sure his knees would be buckling. 

The machinery working at his penis began to grow warm from use, and he let out a filthy moan, unable to hold it in any longer.

“... uh shit are you ok?”

Gordon couldn’t find it in him to care if Benrey heard him right now, he just needed the relief getting off would bring him. He was so close, he could  _ feel _ it. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, building with a rising intensity. Fuck fuck  _ fuck.  _ He was gonna come right here and now in this hallway, in front of Benrey, and he couldn’t care less. 

He let out more moans, no longer caring how loud he was getting.

He was so so so so SO close he could feel it-

And then all at once, the mechanism stopped.

Gordon could have started screaming again.

“Shit, friend, you uh, you ok?”

Benrey’s voice crackled out, loud and… panicked? Gordon didn’t care. That  _ motherfucker. _

_ “ _ Why the hell did you fucking stop?!”

Gordon all but screamed, face clenched, as the pleasurable feelings began to fade away.

“Huh? You sounded in like, pain dude, wasn’t that shit hurting you? Why does this suit have a pain button, I don’t get it.”

“It’s not a fucking PAIN button it’s a-“

Gordon cut off. Now that he wasn’t in the middle of being pleasured, he had just enough clarity to realise that maybe he shouldn’t be telling Benrey that he had just been given a hand job from the suit he was currently haunting, possessing,  _ whatever _ it was that allowed Benrey to control his suit. That just  **screamed** bad idea.

“Fuck, never mind.” He deflected poorly, turning his head with a slight cough to disguise his discomfort. 

“We should uh, we should get moving, huh, um, b- buddy.” Gordon hoped that a little buttering up would be enough to get Benrey to drop it, even if the word did stick in his throat a lil. 

The seconds oozed by, as Benrey remained silent, Gordon waiting anxiously, until finally, the suit began to move, boot soles squeaking slightly against the floor. He sighed, glad that Benrey hadn’t started harassing him about it. He pushed away the feelings of disappointment, not wanting to confront that right now. He didn’t need to have a gay crisis about not being jacked off by his coworker/nemesis/hijacker right now. He really didn’t. 

——

While he piloted Gordon through the hazard course that was Black Mesa, Benrey thought. He thought about a lot of things, clips of Gordon’s… was it groaning? His groaning, yeah, running through his head on repeat. He had that shit on  _ loop _ . The noises  _ did _ something to him.

Benrey figured that Gordon wasn’t gonna answer the questions rolling through his mind right now. 

If the suit wasn’t hurting him, what  _ was _ it doing to Gordon to make him make those sounds?

He had a hippo… uh,hypo… hypothuh… fuck, he had a  _ theory _ , but if there was one thing he learned from the bunch of nerds in this place, it was he needed to test it before he could confirm it as fact. He just needed to find the right moment. 

  
  


——

After a while, Gordon didn’t mind letting Benrey move them around as much. He was still wary of the man pulling any fucky shit with his body, but so far, he hadn’t, and Gordon felt himself relax a little. Hey, if he wanted to do all the hard work while Gordon (figuratively) sat back, hey, who was he to complain. 

He almost felt like he could doze off, but he  _ definitely _ did not trust Benrey enough to fall asleep while inside him. Wait. Fuck. Rephrase that. Back-pedal Gordon, don’t think about-

Too late. 

He was already visualising the fantasy, him buried up to the hilt in a squirming, begging,  _ pleading _ Benrey, that mouth not being used to debase and insult him, but for  _ praise _ , and pleads to  _ go faster _ . He could feel himself begin to chub up a little under the suit, and he hoped to god Benrey wouldn’t be able to tell.

How fucked up was he, that he was  _ fantasising _ about this right now?! 

Maybe it was from being blue balled earlier, or his mind finally fracturing, or maybe, just maybe, Gordon was just a sick fuck who liked being degraded and jerked around by semi-authority figures, but the thought of the man being wrapped around his dick wouldn’t leave his mind.

Normally, the suit would have sensed his boner by now and would have begun jacking him off, but with Benrey in control, that could only happen if he asked him to. There was no way in hell that Gordon would ever stoop so low. 

Besides, Benrey didn’t even know that that WAS a function. He seemed to have triggered it by accident earlier. Gordon was sure if he tried to activate it on purpose, he’d probably crush his balls or something like that. No way he was trusting Benrey with his junk. He was gonna ignore this and pretend this never happened. 

Can’t catch me gay thoughts. 

Meanwhile, Benrey watched his vitals flare up, his pulse suddenly skyrocketing. He hadn't been talking much, too busy piloting Gordons fragile lil body up and over obstacles, so he was sure it wasn’t in response to anything he had said recently. It was time to test out that theory. 

Gordon jolted as he began to feel the suit jack him off again. He should have been more alarmed, but if he could have, he would have leaned into the sensation. He groaned with relief, cum brain quickly taking over. He could feel the pressure in his gut rising rapidly, quicker than last time. He imagined Benrey’s hand around his cock, pumping at his shaft, his mouth warm against the head of his dick, tongue flicking at his slit, licking up his precum...

“Hhhhnnng, B- Benrey…” 

“ _ I fuckin’ knew it _ .”

Again, the mechanism in his suit shut off before he could reach completion, and he whined in desperation, before Benrey’s words caught up to him. 

_ Oh shit. _

Gordon gulped, comically loud in the alcove Benrey has stopped in. There was no way he could explain that away, surely even Benrey wasn’t dense enough not to pick up on the way he moaned his name.

“You weren’t lying earlier, this suit really does jack you off, huh?”

He chuckled through the speakers, not the howling cackle that Gordon recalled from earlier, but a softer, smugger sounding laugh that filled him with intense dread.

“You getting off while thinking of good pal Benrey?”

The question felt like an accusation, and it hung in the air like a dagger over Gordon’s head.

“Because if so…”

Benrey’s voice dropped to a low growl.

“Ya should have just asked.”

Gordons brain froze. It felt like if he had a visual for it, his thoughts would be showing up as a blue screen, fragmented bits of broken code showing up through a fractured screen. 

Did he hear that right? Was this real life?

“W- What…?”

“I think you heard me.” Benrey crooned, Gordon could almost imagine him leering with those sharp teeth of his, getting in his space, looming over him. The thought made him shiver.

“If you want me to keep going, you gotta ask, play nice, yes sir and please?”

Fuck, the bastard was gonna make him beg for it? The thought should have made him turn soft from the humiliation alone, but he felt his dick stiffen instead. His thoughts looped back to his earlier fantasy, Benrey sucking his cock, but instead of being submissive like earlier, this time, he imagined him gently squeezing the base of his penis so that he couldn’t cum, not until he broke down and gave Benrey the grovelling he wanted. His dick twitched. 

Fuck, Gordon was in  _ deep _ . 

“Well? If you’re not interested we can get back to walking instead. We can probably make it back to the others in uh, an hour or two? I know a shortcut, so, we can like, get going and forget about all of this, if that’s what you want.” 

Gordon imagined Benrey as a snake, looping around his immobile body, hissing in his ear, and wished he could break away, so he could avoid answering the loaded question hanging in the air overhead. It was one thing to fantasise, another to admit it out loud.

He was trapped with Benrey, and no amount of distance would be enough to escape him. He could either say no, leave it at that, and pretend the whole affair never happened or.

Or he could take a risk, a stupid,  _ ridiculous _ risk, and let Benrey bully him into begging for sex. Sex that might not even happen, because this was  **_Benrey_ ** , and it might all just end up being one sick joke, a laugh at Gordons expense, like everything else that came out of the man’s mouth.

Gordons mouth felt very dry all of sudden, and he found it hard to speak.

“I-“ Gordon felt like he was about to choke.

“Hmm, wassat, gonna need to speak clearly Gordos, I’m not hearing a firm no or any begging yet.”

He imagined the snake wrapping tighter.

“I- I do, want that, I- I mean-“ His words came out in a stammer, he felt like he was dying, his face flushing red from the verbal admittance. 

He imagined the snake swallowing him whole, having finally caught it’s prey. 

Just his luck it would want to toy with it’s food first.

“Hmm, that doesn’t sound like proper begging to me.”

Despite it just being in his mind, he swore he felt the flick of a serpentine tongue lap at his ear lobe.

“Please, don’t make me beg man. I- I can’t-“

“Sure you can. And, according to these vitals, you’re liking I’m making you do this.”

“B-Bullshit, don’t fucking lie to me, I know you can’t tell how horny I am from those fucking vital signs.”

“Hmmm, maybe not, but hey, Gordon junior seems to be reacting a lot, especially when I talk about making you beg for it.”

Fuck. Benrey had an unfair advantage in the fucked up little game they were playing.

He could get a read on Gordon, but Gordon had nothing to play off of, except for Benrey’s voice. The man (almost) sounded  _ excited _ . It filled Gordon with a soft hope that this was real.

Gordon licked his lips.

“Benrey…”

The world seemed to stand still for a moment.

“Please, I want you to-“ his voice cracked.

“I want you to jerk me off. Please.” 

His chest tightened as he waited for Benrey’s response . Would the man make him beg again, unsatisfied with his pleading? 

Would he laugh at him, call him disgusting for being so desperate? 

The anticipation was killing him. Under the suit, he felt his dick prod against the fabric beneath the metal plating, undeterred by Gordon's swirling, conflicting emotions.

When Benrey spoke again, he sounded… strange. Off, somehow.

“That- that wasn’t so hard was it.”

Was he… flustered? 

“Now, sit back and let Benny boi take care of you.”

With a start, the motors in the HEV suit began again, and Gordon would have collapsed if not for being stuck in place.

It was on a lower setting than before, agonisingly slow strokes along his cock, gently driving him insane with pleasure. It felt amazing, but he needed it to be rougher,  _ faster _ .

“Please Benrey, oh god, faster-“

His arm began to raise, gently stroking along the front panel of the HEV suit. Gordon hardly noticed, his head thrown back, eyes closed tight.

“Fuckin’, you don’t know how good you look in this, do you?” Benrey hissed out, controlling the other arm of the suit to grip Gordon’s head, forcing it down to look at himself. “Open your eyes, or I’ll stop.”

His eyes fluttered open at the command, and he grimaced, squirming in the gloves iron hard grip. 

“Idiot, don’t look away. That’s an order.”

Gordon felt like his stomach was a nest of eels. Was he  _ really _ getting off to being ordered around? Apparently, yes. He watched as Benrey traced his hand down his torso, exploring along the hip guards, trailing down to his inner thigh. He couldn’t feel it, but it  _ looked _ obscene. 

It felt… voyeuristic, somehow. Like he was outside his own body, looking in on something intimate. He moaned, and a finger of the hand gripping his face slipped inside his mouth.

Thankfully, Gordon had at the very least managed to clean off the suit a little when they stopped by the showers earlier, even if Gordon hadn’t managed to slip out of his suit for a proper one.

The metal tasted, well, metallic (duh), and the finger probed at his tongue, exploring his mouth a little. 

“God, you’ve got such a pretty little mouth, would love to fuck myself on it.”

The statement was crude, but did little to stem the surge of arousal at the thought of Benrey going to town on his mouth,  _ using  _ him.

“Bet you’d love that huh, bet you’d love being my little  _ fucktoy _ .”

Either Benrey was psychic or just had really good intuition. Honestly, the former sounded more likely of the two. 

Honestly, Gordon couldn’t bring himself to care either way, he just wanted him to keep going. 

The rhythmic pulse sliding along his dick increased in pace, and he gasped out. 

“Benrey-“

“Yeah that’s right, call my name Freeman, just like that-“

Gordon wasn’t sure if the other man was getting off, not sure  _ how _ he would, while possessing his suit, but he liked to imagine he was. A primal part of him wanted them to cum together. 

_ Yours. _

_ Mine. _

He was hardly aware he’d spoken that aloud, until Benrey replied.

“That’s right, you’re mine, and I’m yours. No one else is allowed to touch you like this.”

Benrey growled that last part out, and perhaps Gordon might have been more concerned over the possessive nature of that declaration, but in the moment he agreed, a clamouring echo of “yours, only yours, no one else, no one, no one.”

That descended into babbling nonsense as Gordon felt the moment of release coming.

Having been edged so close twice now, the feeling in his gut swirled out of control, he wanted this, he wanted this so bad.

“Benrey please, please, please I’m so close, lemme- I have to- I gotta-“

“Well, only because you’ve been  _ such _ a good boy for me.”

Gordon barely had time to digest the new information that hey, guess he had a praise kink, before he came, muscles tensing as the suit milked him dry. He cried out, aching, fluttery gasps, and full sobbing heaves as his orgasm swept through him.

Dimly, Gordon felt the suit begin to lower itself down, sliding back against a wall. He thought he could hear Benrey mumbling to himself, but couldn’t quite make it out. 

  
  


He took a deep breath, and the first wave of his post nut clarity hit him like a truck. Oh. He was  _ never _ going to live this down, was he?

Every last embarrassing thing he had moaned swept through his mind. He put his face in his hands and oh, hey, he could move again. He was going to have to dedicate some time angsting over this. For now though, this spot felt like a good place for a nap. He had a tendency to crash after sex. He hoped Benrey would keep an eye out for any aliens, it was the least he could do for him after making him say all that shit, and passed out. 

Benrey sighed. His body had finished respawning, so it was probably time for him to leave. He hadn’t planned on learning quite so much when he had first decided to infect Gordons suit, figuring it would be a great way for him to continue playing with Gordon while he waited for his new body to regen. 

He looked Gordons sleeping body over, seeing his vital signs remain steady. It was nice, being so close to the man. Not “skin to skin”, but encircling him completely, surrounding his body in secure armour,  _ as _ the armour. It felt nice, the feral little bastard side of him preened over protecting what was his in this way. Cringe, he had jacked him off, what, once, and he was already getting all possessive? Ugh.

Well.

He couldn’t just leave him alone like this while he was asleep. 

Man didn’t have his passport. He might steal some shit while he was away. 

No, Benrey figured it would be for the best if he stuck with him a little while longer. 

Just in case. 

Maybe while Gordon was taking his lil baby nap, he would take them out for a joyride. That could be Poggers.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the beta readers on the server for combing through this for me <3 
> 
> As a side note, we discussed Gordon just passing out, or straight up flatlining, and Benrey piloting him around, not noticing, that uh, whoops, he ain’t responding, he dead oh nooooo. Fucking hilarious.  
> “Hey why isn’t Gordon responding to my sick jokes 🤔?” I’m just here for the smut but it’s a pretty great darkly comedic visual. Hopefully the HEV suit also comes with a defibrillator.


End file.
